


Cute and Silly Prompts

by TVBS



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cute and silly prompt fills from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely put the call out for cute and silly prompts since... well, look at everything else I write. It's easy for me to come up with heavy stuff. Not so for this. So I wanted to write silly stuff.
> 
> First up: "Mavinseg trying to coordinate Halloween costumes for the prompt thing."

Behind her hand, Lindsay had the biggest smile on her face as she leaned towards Meg. “How long do you want this to continue?” she whispered to her, shifting her hand so the words stayed between the two of them.

  


“I don’t know,” Meg whispered back, not even bothering to hide her huge grin. She let her head rest on Lindsay’s shoulder as they watched the drama unfold before them.  


  


The drama, of course, being Michael and Gavin trying to coordinate their costumes for Halloween. “You can’t be a giant fucking dick again,” Michael argued, his voice starting to rise. “We have to match, dumbass.”

  


“I don’t understand why we can’t just do our own thing.” Gavin took a deep breath, waving a hand at the wall of costumes. “The girls wear what they want and we can wear what we want-”  


  


“Because it’s cute couple-y shit and Lindsay wants it.” At the sound of her name, Lindsay waved at her boys. “See?”  


  


Gavin stood there for a moment, processing, then visibly gave up. “Fine then, boi. Then why can’t we all go as giant knobs?”

  


“Because we’re not all giant dicks like you are!” At Michael’s voice grew louder, snickers started to spill from Meg’s mouth as she grabbed onto Lindsay’s arm, turning her face towards her. “Oh, is that funny now, Meg?”  


  


It probably was time to stop, as other customers were starting to stare and pull their kids behind them. “Look,” Lindsay started, pulling out her costume, “let’s do superheroes. I have Wonder Woman, Michael can be the Hulk… Meg, you still have your Black Widow costume, right?”

  


“No way! You know how much I put into it? I’m not getting beer poured all over that.” Meg straightened up, looking over the costumes. “But I think I see a Black Widow costume I don’t mind ruining.”  


  


“Ooh, are we making promises?” Lindsay murmured towards her, making Meg grin wickedly up at her, the curve of her lips full of those same promises they could have once the four of them got home.

  


Before Meg could even open her mouth, Gavin’s voice cut between them. “But then what’s my costume?! Oh hey, they have a Loki one…”

  


“NO!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask more prompts at piecesharpeningteeth at Tumblr! I'm looking for any combination of Mavinseg, Mavin, Myan, Raywood, Raychael, and any combination of Turnfreewood!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "myan + at a party. “i was on the balcony and you started loudly quoting romeo and juliet at me”

For as nice of a party as it was, Ryan found himself outside. It was too loud and full of drunk people not doing enough drunk things to be properly blackmail material. Not to mention he just needed some fresh air right now. Ryan leaned against the balcony rail, taking in a deep breath. It was such a _nice_ night. Autumn had started to come, and the temperature had taking on a slight chill for Texas. Just enough that it rushed against the body, asking to be noticed. Someone walked up under the balcony and stopped, but Ryan ignored the person. Too busy enjoying the night.  


  


And then that person cleared their throat loudly.

  


“But soft!” Oh no. Ryan froze as the urge to either lean over the balcony to match that distinct voice with its owner or place a hand over his face warred with each other. “What light through yonder window break? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”  


  


The urge to lean over won, and Ryan saw exactly who he expected: Michael Jones taking a long sip of whatever alcoholic beverage was in his cup, his head turned so he could look up at him. “Michael, what are you doing?” he asked curiously, wondering if Michael knew what exactly he was quoting.

  


“Quoting Romeo and Juliet at you.” Well, at least he knew the play. “O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” Michael wailed, holding his heart as he looked around.  


  


“You do know that isn’t asking where he is, right?” Ryan started, shifting to lean comfortably on the railing. “She’s asking why he’s Romeo, a Montague, while she’s a Capulet.”  


  


Michael waved his hand. “I’m trying to be romantic and shit. Stop bringing nerd into it.”

  


“I question quoting a play about two children ignoring their parents and making things worse, but you do what you want.”  


  


“Oh shut up and get down here and kiss me.”  


  


Ryan grinned. “That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask more prompts at piecesharpeningteeth at Tumblr! I'm looking for any combination of Mavinseg, Mavin, Myan, Raywood, Raychael and any combination of Turnfreewood!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raywood prompt. Someone stole Ray's seat before VS as a joke. Someone jokenly says Ray can just sit on his opponant's (Ryan's) lap, and Ray just does it with a shrug. (Also bc he knows it will be distracting...)

“You liiiiiive.”  


  


“Dude, I never died,” Ray laughed, accepting the brief hug from Michael. It had been a while since he had been by the Achievement Hunter office, but it was like stepping into an old comfortable pair of jeans. Everyone was the same, if things were in a different building it was still the same things, same desks, same computers, same idiots… He grinned as he looked around, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. He wasn’t back for more than a VS, but it was going to be like coming home for a small visit.  


  


Anyway, time to record that VS. “So, who’s the reigning champ this time?”

  


“Me.” Ray looked up behind him, seeing Ryan smiling down at him. “Good to see you again, Ray.”  


  


“Missed you too, man. So, what are we playing?” Ray asked casually as he looked around, scoping out where his desk would be. That desk was obviously Gavin’s. Okay, so… he could find Michael’s, Geoff’s, Jack’s, Ryan’s… which left the one without a chair. “Okay, so either I’m playing at one of your stations, or someone swiped my chair.”  


  


For a moment, there was silence, almost making Ray think no one realize it had happened. Then Michael snickered, and he knew. “Oops,” Ryan said blandly, only cementing his suspicion.

  


“Really? Stealing my chair?”  


  


“You could always sit on Ryan’s lap,” Michael said through his laughter.  


  


Ray considered that for a moment. Looked at Ryan looking innocent. Then smiled.

  


“The game have split screen?”

  


Which is how Ray found himself in Ryan’s lap, Ryan’s arms wrapped around him as he somehow took the lead, his chin resting on Ray’s shoulder. Ray took a deep breath, turning his character around as he tried to find Ryan one last time, trying to win, trying to ignore how Ryan’s arms around him were really very warm and his breath against his ear was very distracting-

  


And Ryan won, snapping Ray’s thoughts back to the present. “Ah man,” he grumbled, his voice purposely staying light and good natured. Then he froze as Ryan loosened one hand from his controller, resting it against Ray’s hip.

  


“You did good,” Ryan told him, not moving his head from Ray’s shoulder. He didn’t actually… purr the words, but Ray found himself scrambling off Ryan’s lap anyway, not quite sure if he was blushing or not.  


  


“Okay, so, Ryan won, I’m out,” Ray rambled, setting down his controller and headphones. “I have to do some recording anyway. See ya!”  


  


Ryan’s chuckle followed him out, staying in his ears as he left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask more prompts at piecesharpeningteeth at Tumblr! I'm looking for any combination of Mavinseg, Mavin, Myan, Raywood, Raychael and any combination of Turnfreewood!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raywood prompt: Achievement Hunter vacation but they accidentally got two two bed rooms and one one bed they draw straws needless to say Geoff rigged it. Cuddles ensue

“I think Geoff knows.”  


  


Ryan set down his bags with a grunt before turning to Ray. “What do you mean?”

  


Without turning away, Ray waved a hand at the single bed he was staring at. “Geoff. He knows.”

  


“Geoff doesn’t know,” Ryan scoffed.  


  


“Then why did we get the single bed? He let Michael and Gavin get a room with two bed, and he and Jack get two beds. We only get one.”

  


“We drew straws, remember?” Ryan told him gently, pulling him into a hug. “It was completely random.”  


  


“Random my ass,” Ray grumbled. “Geoff knows. He rigged the fucking thing.”  


  


Ryan sighed, giving him a little kiss. “He doesn’t know,” he repeated. “And is this so bad? If we had one of the rooms with two beds, we’d have to sleep in two beds. This way, we can sleep together and cuddle.”

  


“Cuddle?”  


  


Ryan smiled at the disbelieving tone in Ray’s voice. “Cuddle. Like right now.”

  


Ray looked up at him, then groaned, pressing his head against Ryan’s shoulder. “Fine. You and your fucking cuddling. I _guess_ the single bed isn’t that bad.” He paused, then “I think Geoff still knows, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask more prompts at piecesharpeningteeth at Tumblr! I'm looking for any combination of Mavinseg, Mavin, Myan, Raywood, Raychael, and any combination of Turnfreewood!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raywood and Mavin prompt - "What the hell? This is our place to secretly makeout!"

Not many offices aren’t used at Rooster Teeth. It made it very hard to find places to sneak away for a moment of quiet, to find a place to concentrate on something, to take a phone call, or to grab a coworker and make out with them. Now, the move to the new building… that made things a little easier. Much more room.

  


Much less people.

  


And the perfect place for Ryan to pull a visiting Ray into his lap, one hand slowly slipping under his shirt as Ray pulled Ryan forward, face caught between his hands to take his lips with bruising force. Ryan’s free hand gently stroked Ray’s face, the motion effortlessly taking control back as Ray tilted his head into the touch, his hands moving to Ryan’s shoulders. With a small smirk, Ryan pulled back slightly, leaving light, feathery kisses as he went. Then, he lapped at Ray’s lips, hand on his back tightening suddenly when Ray responded, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

  


Sound outside the door went unheeded as Ryan scraped his teeth along Ray’s beard, listening with a smirk to how the younger man inhaled sharply, only to freeze as the door eased open.

  


“I don’t think anyone’s in here,” came a whispered voice.  


  


“Told you- WHOA.” Ray scrambled off Ryan’s lap as Michael and Gavin slipped into the room. “What the hell?” Michael demanded, looking between them. “What- Holy shit. Holy _shit,_  Ray.”  


  


“What?” Absently, Ray tried to smooth his shirt out, hoping it didn’t look that wrinkled.  


  


Gavin started laughing. “One short visit back and you look completely snogged out,” he informed him. “Good job, Ryan.”

  


“What the hell,” Michael complained. “This is our place to secretly make out. Now it’s all tainted with Ray and Ryan.”  


  


“Hey, far be it for us to get in the way of Mavin,” Ray told them, holding his hands up. “We’ll leave you crazy kids to have at it.”  


  


“Oh how generous,” Michael told him dryly.  


  


Ryan came up beside him, leaning down to his ear. “Same place, different time?” he whispered, watching Michael and Gavin out of the corner of his eye.

  


“Well duh.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask more prompts at piecesharpeningteeth at Tumblr! I'm looking for any combination of Mavinseg, Mavin, Myan, Raywood, Raychael and any combination of Turnfreewood!


End file.
